Want to hug you when Natsu Matsuri
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyukai Natsu Matsuri! Tapi...kenapa aku malah membiarkan diriku ketika kau menyeret paksa untuk menemanimu ke festival menyebalkan itu? Bahkan aku hampir saja memelukmu! Itu mimpi kan? katakan padaku kalau itu semua hanyalah mimpi! Warning : gaje. I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL Don't read if you don't like! Review please...


**Disclaimer : Bisco Hatori**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, dll.**

* * *

**Well, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran cerita ini pas di tengah-tengah UTS. hehehe... maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, Selamat membaca. :D **

**NATSU MATSURI **

_Mengapa ia bisa berada di sini? _

Dari awal Kyoya memang tidak pernah menyukai _natsu matsuri._

Ia tidak suka suasananya yang ramai, berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang, suara ribut anak kecil, dan bahkan kehidupan larut malam yang terasa seperti di siang hari. Namun, karena si bodoh itu, orang yang slalu seenaknya saja, dan disinilah ia, berada di tengah-tengah stan-stan makanan di kuil tempat diadakannya _natsu matsuri._ Jika bukan karena si bodoh itu, ia tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha menahan dirinya untuk menelan bulat-bulat orang itu.

"Kyoya! Cepatlah kemari! Berdiri dan diam saja seperti itu malah akan membuat festival musim panas ini sia-sia!"

Kyoya mencibir, _memangnya siapa yang ingin mendatangi festival menyebalkan seperti ini? Kau saja yang selalu seenaknya saja Tamaki!_

"Kyoya!" ck! Sialan sekali si bodoh itu, berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, ditambah kedua tangannya yang dilambai-lambaikan, ekspresi anak kecilnya keluar kembali. Apakah ia tidak malu saat banyak orang yang melirik padanya?

Kyoya menghela napas pelan, membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dan berjalan mendekati suara riang itu. 

"Kyoya-senpai, kau terlihat tidak semangat." Kyoya menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut pendenk dan beryukata sedang memandangnya dengan penuh arti. Ia akui, gadis itu, jika berpenampilan seperti ini, terlihat...manis.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyoya datar, ia tidak ingin _image_ dinginnya berantakan gara-gara ia tidak menyukai festival musim panas. Aneh, mungkin di dunia ini hanya dirinya yang tidak menyukai festival musim panas, padahal semua orang di Jepang begitu menunggu menyambut natsu matsuri. Semua orang, kecuali dirinya.

"Tama-chan, kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik tidak?" suara Honey-senpai membuyarkan lamunan Kyoya, dilihatnya ekspresi jengkel Honey-senpai karena Tamaki gagal terus dalam permainan stan tembak, sehingga ia tidak mendapatkan boneka usagi berukuran yang lebih besar dari tubuh mungil Honey-senpai.

"Tenang saja Honey-senpai, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Lihat ini!"

Meleset. Terlempar. Dan gagal.

"Hahahaha... Raja, mau menunggu sampai kau mendapatkan jodoh pun, kau takkan pernah bisa menembaknya dengan benar!" kali ini suara Hikaru yang mengejek,

"Diam kau Hikaru, akan kubuktikan kalau ketua Host Club ini pasti bisa menembak tepat pada sasaran!" dengan tangan yang memegang senjata, dan posisi menembaknya, Tamaki tidak menolehkan pandangannya sedikitpun pada sasaran yang ditujunya. Setelah yakin tembakannya tidak akan meleset, Tamaki menarik pelatuknya. Dan hasilnya? ...Nihil...

"Raja! Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menembak, lebih baik kau menyerah!" Kaoru melipatkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan menatap Tamaki bosan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Naif! Kau itu terlalu naif Tamaki! Bagaimana bisa kau menembaknya dengan tepat jika posisi menembaknya saja kau masih salah! Ck! Sebenarnya kau itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih?!_

Tanpa Kyoya sadari, benar-benar tanpa disadarinya, Kyoya melangkah mendekati Tamaki, mengambil senjata tembaknya dari tangan Tamaki, dan memposisikan dirinya untuk menembak.

Trak!

Tepat sasaran.

"Yahooyyy! Kyoya kau memang selalu hebat! Bravo!" Kyoya mengangkat alisnya. Inilah Suoh Tamaki. Si bodoh yang selalu seenaknya saja, dan dengan ringannya menyeret dirinya untuk mengkuti semua kemauan bodohnya. Si bodoh yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa meskipun hatinya menangis. Si bodoh yang selalu memujinya, padahal ia tahu si bodoh itu selalu kalah darinya dan tanpa merasa terkalahkan, dengan riangnya berteriak 'bravo'. Dan si bodoh yang tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan setiap ekspresinya. Bahkan si bodoh yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang ketika mendengar ocehannya.

Eh? Tunggu! Apa katanya tadi? Membuat hatinya tenang? Sejak kapan?

Sebenarnya, sudah lama Kyoya menyimpan perasaan ini. Entah kapan dan mengapa perasaan ini bisa datang. Setiap ia melihat Tamaki, maupun sisi cerianya, sisi saat sedihnya, sisi seenaknya, dan sisi yang lainnya, Kyoya akui ia begitu menyukai dan menikmati semua itu. Ia bahkan harus beruasaha keras agar tidak menampakkan senyum yang bukan termasuk senyum sinisnya. Apakah itu berarti...ia menyukai Tamaki?

Hah! Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin ia menyukai si bodoh itu! Itu pasti hanya jiwanya saja yang sedikit terguncang karena semua tingkah idiot dan gila Tamaki. Kyoya hanya tidak tahu perasaan apa itu? Atau...apa karena ia tidak ingin mengakuinya?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyoya-senpai."

Suara Haruhi kembali membuyarkan lamunan Kyoya, ia menatap gadis itu tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau salah. Tapi, dari apa yang kulihat, kau menyukai Tamaki-senpai kan?"

Hening.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan megakuinya jika aku berkata seperti ini. Tapi..."

Hening.

"Daripada menahannya seperti itu, lebih baik kau keluarkan saja apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. ikuti saja apa kata hati senpai daripada pikiran senpai. Maka senpai akan merasa lebih baik."

Hening.

Kyoya menghela napas pelan. Berpikir sebentar. Lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Itu bukan mimpi kan?

* * *

_Si bodoh itu menghilang! _

"Kaoru, apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum Kyoya-senpai, aku belum menemukan raja. Benar-benar, apa sih yang dipikirkan raja?! Menghilang begitu saja!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tetaplah mencari. Datangi setiap stan yang didatanginya tadi. Baik...kabari lagi setelah kau menemukannya."

Dengan memandang sekeliling kuil, jemari Kyoya tidak berhenti mengontak setiap anggota Host Club.

"Hikaru kau sudah menemukannya? ...belum? baiklah kabari lagi jika kau menemukannya."

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai kalian sudah menemukannya?...Baiklah...kabari lagi jika kalian telah menemukannya."

"Haruhi, kau bertemu dengannya?...Kabari aku jika kau sudah menemukan si bodoh itu..."

Kyoya menutup handphone flap-nya dengan keras. Urgh! Apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan si bodoh itu?! Apakah ia gila? Sudah tahu si bodoh itu mudah tersesat di tempat yang asing, bahkan handphonenya tidak aktif saat ini. Ya ampun! Di mana sebenarnya Tamaki?! Bagaimna jika terjadi apa-apa pada Tamaki? Bagaimana jika ia tidak akan menemukan Tamaki sampai esok hari tiba? Bagaimana jika... astaga! Bisa-bisa ia gila!

Ck! Benar-benar merepotkan. Jika bukan karena Tamaki, Kyoya tidak akan berlari-lari seperti ini, ia tidak akan kehabisan napas seperti ini, dan bahkan ia tidak akan merasa khawatir seperti ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya ini?

Karena pikirannya yang melantur kemana-mana, Kyoya tidak menyadari langkahnya kini menuju sebuah hutan dekat kuil. Bagus! Sekarang malah dirinya yang tersesat! Namun, karena dirinyalah yang ikut tersesat, kedua iris matanya menangkap sosok itu. Sosok yang membuat hatinya benar-benar lega tanpa beban. Sosok itu berdiri di depan sebuah pohon yang begitu besar, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menatap kunang-kunang yang berada di sekotarnya. Jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini, Kyoya pasti akan mengagumi pamandangannya saat ini dan sosok si orang bodoh itu...

"Tamaki!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, kepala orang itu berputar cepat. Detik berikutnya, senyum tanpa dosanya kembali keluar. Jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri, Kyoya pasti sudah memeluk erat tubuh Tamaki, tanpa harus menjaga image dan statusnya saat ini.

"Kyoya, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku—"

"Apa...yang...sebenarnya...kau...pikirkan...bodoh!"

Tamaki terkejut begitu mendengar nada suara Kyoya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tahu, Kyoya direndam emosi saat ini. Tamaki menatap kedua iris bola mata Kyoya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku...aku..." Tamaki menjadi salah tingkah, mengapa dengan dirinya ini? Mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu?

Berusaha merendam perasaan leganya, Kyoya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tarik...keluarkan...tarik...keluarkan...matanya tidak lepas dari dari Tamaki.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir saja mati jantungan. Tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang entah kemana, apa kau tahu kau ini sedang berada di mana? Handphone saja tidak aktif, yang lain berlari kesana-kemari mencarimu! Lalu kau, dengan santainya bersenang-senang dengan semua kunang-kunang ini!"

Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Kyoya, baik dirinya ataupun Tamaki terkejut mendengarnya. Kyoya mencelos, apakah ia bermimpi? Apa yang diakatakannya tadi mimpi kan? Ya ampun, katakan kalau dirinya ini sedang bermimpi!

"Kyoya? Apakah itu berarti kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Baik, Kyoya memang terkenal pintar. Tapi untuk pertanyaan ini, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku..." sebelah tangan Kyoya manggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku hanya..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang."

Sebelah alis Kyoya terangkat, "Apa?" Tamaki tersenyum lebar, senyum yang selalu Kyoya sukai, senyum yang bisa meringankan bebannya, dan senyum yang hanya ingin dimilikinya seorang.

"Awalnya aku memang panik karena tersesat. Kau tahu kan aku ini ceroboh, tapi..." Tamaki diam sejenak, setelah berpikir dan menghilangkan keraguannya ia melanjutkan,

"Karena kau pasti bisa menemukanku, maka aku tahu kau pasti akan datang."

Kyoya membelalak. Kenapa ini? Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan ia serasa tidak bernapas. Matanya pun tidak bisa dialihkan kemana-mana selain si bodoh di depannya ini. Untuk kali ini saja, Kyoya ingin bersikap egois. Melupakan image, latar belakang, serta siapa dirinya ini. Kali ini saja biarkan kedua tangannya akan memeluk erat Tamaki, kali ini saja biarkan ia meluapkan semua perasaannya. Kali ini saja biarkan ia mengikuti apa kata hatinya.

Tep... Kyoya mendekati Tamaki, hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi dengan Tamaki. Tamaki pun tidak berusaha menjauh atau menghindar. Kedua iris bola mata berwarna ungunya tak berkedip sekali pun. Kyoya mengangkat kedua tangannya, mendekat...hanya tinggal merengkuh tubuh Tamaki ke dalam pelukannya. Sedikit lagi...

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan!"

Kyoya menurunkan tangannya.

"Raja! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

"Tamaki-senpai, kami begitu lelah mencarimu. Ternyata kau disini bersama Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya menghembuskan napas keras, menyapukan rambutnya dengan tangan dari depan ke belakang, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

_Kenapa waktu kita tidak pernah cocok?_

* * *

**Okeyy! sampai sini dulu ya Ouran Gakuen nya! Minna makasih yang udahn mau baca!**

**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan Gaje. Hehehehe... :)**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
